Momma I'm Coming Home
by The Simple Man of Legends
Summary: Hyde's been living in Cleveland the last couple months. Trying to drown out the memory of his lost life. But after a call giving him bad news, he decides its about time he returned to Point Place. Sequel to The Wind of Change


Hey everyone Simple Man here with a sequel to my previous work The Winds of Change. This time I was inspired by Ozzy Osbourne to bring this to you.

I own nothing. Not That 70's Show or the song.

* * *

Life for some people was a small house with a yard and a dog. A couple of kids and having parties on holidays.

Steven Hyde was not one of those people.

No he had ran from that. He ran from the one person who mattered. No he lived in a small apartment above a record store he ran in Cleveland of all places. He didn't have a family. Not anymore at least. As he sat in the dimly lighted bar, listening to a song that reminded him of her. He thought about everything that had changed as he slowly drank his fourth or fifth shot of whiskey.

 _Times have changed and times are strange_  
 _Here I come, but I ain't the same_  
 _Mama, I'm coming home_  
 _Times gone by seems to be_  
 _You could have been a better friend to me_  
 _Mama, I'm coming home_

Things in Cleveland were much different then Point Place. Here things were strange and always bustling. He did things here that he would never do in Point Place. Things he regretted.

 _Took me in and you drove me out_  
 _Yeah, you had me hypnotized_  
 _Lost and found and turned around_  
 _By the fire in your eyes_

He had been in love with Jackie. For a time that had been enough for them. But she needed more from him. He had been to damn scared to do anything about it. And he had lost her.

 _You made me cry, you told me lies_  
 _But, I can't stand to say goodbye_  
 _Mama, I'm coming home_  
 _I could be right, I could be wrong_  
 _Hurts so bad, it's been so long_  
 _Mama, I'm coming home_

He hadn't known how to deal with his life moving so fast. Then he messed up by continuing his marriage with Sam. After Sam had left he had just been angry all the time and took his anger out on her. He insulted for ruining his life with all the ultimatums. That's what he had thought at the time. That was just him being a ass. He had been so wrong

 _Selfish love yeah we're both alone_  
 _The ride before a fall_  
 _But I'm gonna take this heart of stone_  
 _I just got to have it all_

He had thought about her everyday. Drunk or high, it never mattered. But he was never good for her. He was trash. Just like Edna and Bud.

 _I've seen your face a hundred times_  
 _Everyday we've been apart_  
 _I don't care about the sunshine, yeah_

 _'Cause mama, mama, I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_

"Hey Hyde," the Bartender called," You got a call from some hippy. I have no clue what he's saying. You want me to hang up on him?" Hyde had no clue what Leo was calling about. The old hippy knew that Hyde was busy getting drunk every night. This number was for emergencies.

"Hey Leo, man what's up?" Hyde asked drunkenly as he slurred his words and struggled to stay on his stool.

"Hey man I'm calling to tell you about Eric's dad." Leo replied and Hyde felt himself shake at the mention of his father figure.

" What's wrong with Red man?" Hyde asked nervously and Leo paused.

"Oh, I forgot what I was talking about for a second, but Eric's dad was in a car accident man." Leo replied as if he was talking about the weather.

"What!" Hyde yelled and everyone in the bar turned to look at him. But he didn't care. The closest thing he had to a father was in danger. He got up and ran out of the bar to go pack some of his things.

He was going home.

* * *

All the way in Wisconsin, Leo was standing in the Grooves that was still technically Hyde's. He stared at the phone. He could hear voices in the phone, but none of them were Hyde. It was really weird.

"Huh? He must have left." Leo said confused and hung up the phone. Hyde sure seemed to be in a rush. It wasn't like Eric's dad was in danger. The doctors just wanted to check Red's heart. It was only then did Leo connect the dots.

"Oh man I got him good!" Leo said to himself happily," Oh well, its about time my buddy came home." He then went back to what he was doing before. Trying to remember what he was doing!

* * *

Hyde drove the El Camino like a crazy man on a mission. Which he kinda was. He ignored every traffic law for every state. So far he was half way through Indiana. He was so frustrated with himself. He should have been their. To help the Foreman's. He needed to clear his head, so he turned on the radio. The song that was playing made him chuckle.

 _I've seen your face a hundred times_  
 _Everyday we've been apart_  
 _I don't care about the sunshine, yeah_

 _'Cause mama, mama, I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_

 _You took me in and you drove me out_  
 _Yeah, you had me hypnotized_  
 _Lost and found and turned around_  
 _By the fire in your eyes_

 _I've seen your face a thousand times_  
 _Every day we've been apart_  
 _And I don't care about the sunshine, yeah_

 _'Cause mama, mama, I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_

'I fucking hate irony.' Hyde thought and drove faster.

* * *

Well there you go. I made a sequel. And yes there will be more to this. I was thinking about making it a series of stories.

Simple Man out.


End file.
